Visions
by Captain DJ
Summary: After returning from a mission, Daniel starts experiencing horrifying visions. Can the team help him before it's too late?
1. Default Chapter

Visions – Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story or anything else to do with Stargate.

Authors note Hello everyone, I'm new here and this is my first SG fic so I hope you all like it and please review with any thoughts, comments, or suggestions!!! Enjoy!!!

**Visions **

"General Hammond, sir incoming wormhole...it's SG1" Hariman informed the

General as they watched from the control room.

General Hammond nodded as the gate was opened and the SG1 team stepped through.

"Welcome back SG1, what did you find over there?" He asked.

"Nothing sir, we brought back some samples but there didn't seen to be any sign of life on P69 234" Sam replied.

"In other words a big ass waste of time sir" Jack added, quite disappoint about the lack of adventure.

General Hammond sighed "Well get yourselves cleaned up and get some rest, we'll discuss new locations tomorrow, dismissed"

"Colonel O'Neill I don't believe P69 234 was a waste of time, there is so much we could study there. I don't think we should give up just because we didn't find anything today" Captain Carter explained.

"I think we've seen enough scenery after spending half the day looking for Daniel" Jack replied.

"I told you Jack I thought you were right behind me" Daniel said defensively. He sighed in frustration "I'm going to bed" and with that he turned and headed away from the group.

"What's up with him?" Jack asked.

"I do not know O'Neill, perhaps it has something to do with his disappearance earlier" Teal'c suggested.

Jack shrugged "Bets me, I'm going to bed" he stated with a yawn. The others nodded in agreement as they departed to their rooms.

Daniel laid awake, staring at the ceiling as he had been for the last four hours. He closed his eyes and desperately tried to sleep but sleep did not come. He rolled over and glanced at the clock which read 3.30am. Daniel got out of bed, deciding to go for a walk. He pulled on his robe and slippers and silently made his way down the hall. The hall was dully lit with a few lights hanging from the walls. Daniel cursed under his breath as he tripped on his own foot. A few seconds later he heard someone approaching. A tall shadowy figure crept slowly towards him.

"Daniel" The figure said. Its voice sounded pained and desperate.

"Jack?" Daniel asked as the figure stepped into the light.

"Daniel...help me" Jack gasped. He seemed to be choking on something that wasn't there.

"Jack what is it? What's wrong?" Daniel asked as he tried to move towards Jack, only to find he couldn't move. It was as if his feet were glued to the floor.

Jack fell to his knees gasping for breath, his hands clutched at his neck which was a deep color of purple, as if somebody was strangling him. He continued choking as blood came oozing out of his mouth.

"Jack! No! Hang on!" Daniel cried as he franticly tried to get to his friend. He had never been more scared in his life then now, seeing his best friend dying in front of him.

Daniel suddenly felt an intense stabbing pain in his head. He screamed loudly, now unaware of his friend in front of him. Soon the pain became too much to bare and Daniel fell into complete blackness.

"Daniel!" Jack cried as he ran forwards and caught him before he hit the solid floor. He stared in shock at the scene he had just witnessed.

"O'Neill" Teal'c said, walking down the hall towards them. "I heard noises, what has happened to Daniel Jackson?" He asked noticing the unconscious man.

"I don't know Teal'c, I came out to see what he was doing and..god ive never seen him look so scared. There was nothing there though; it was like something only he could see. Help me get him to the infirmary" Jack told Teal'c.

Authors note So what ya think? Good? Bad? Let me know if you have a spare minute or two and I shall update as soon as possible!! kisses!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story or anything else to do with Stargate.

Authors note Hello everyone. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, I'm glad that you all liked it. Well here's the second chapter, so I hope you like it and don't forget I'm open to any comments or opinoins. Enjoy!!!

"Tell me exactly what happened colonel" Dr Frasier demanded as she shone her pen light in Daniel's eye. Teal'c left the infirmary to question the security guards about any strange antics they may have noticed.

"I heard noises so I got up to investigate and Daniel was just standing there. He looked so scared"

"But you said there was nothing there?" Janet interrupted.

"No there wasn't" Jack replied.

"Was he doing anything...strange?" Janet asked.

"It looked as though he was trying to yell something but there were no words" Jack explained.

"And then he just collapsed?" Janet queried.

Jack nodded, watching over Daniel, who lay unconscious in the infirmary bed.

"Is he going to be ok?" Jack asked

"His tests have all come back clear sir. Honestly I can't find anything wrong with him" Dr Frasier replied.

"So what, he passed out for no reason?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"No sir I think Daniel may have been sleep walking" Dr Frasier told him.

"Sleep walking" Jack repeated slowly.

"Yes, if Daniel was having a nightmare and suddenly woke up in a different location then he could have had an overload of messages going to his brain which could have caused his blackout" Dr Frasier explained.

"Uh ha" Jack replied doubtful.

"You're not convinced sir?" Dr Frasier asked.

Jack shook his head "I think there's more to it then that. He hasn't been himself since we returned from P69 234"

"JACK, NO!" A voice screamed from nearby, interrupting their conversation.

Daniel shot up and franticly struggled to get off the bed. Jack and Dr Frasier ran over to where he was.

"Dr Jackson, please sit down, take deep breaths" Dr Frasier told him calmly.

"No, no I have to find him, I need to help him" Daniel said in a rush, pulling away from Dr Frasier.

"Jack is right here Daniel, you just had a bad dream" Dr Frasier tried to explain but Daniel kept moving away from her shaking his head.

Jack rushed up to Daniel and grabbed his head, forcing him to look at his face.

"Look at me Daniel, I'm right here see, I'm alright" Jack told him sternly. He could feel Daniel shaking beneath his hands as his breathing began to slow down.

"What happened?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Well we were hoping you could tell us" Dr Frasier replied.

"Do you remember anything from before you blacked out?" Jack asked, releasing Daniel's head from his grasp. Daniel closed his eyes and nodded slowly

"Yes...everything" he sat down on the bed and looked up at Jack.

After Daniel had explained what he saw in the hall, Jack and Dr Frasier looked at each other in confusion.

"Well I've never heard of a case of sleep walking where the person is actually aware of what they were doing" Dr Frasier said, deep in thought.

"I wasn't sleep walking, I haven't slept all night" Daniel commented.

Jack thought for a moment then turned back to Daniel.

"Daniel, today on P69 234 you said you found temple but couldn't remember where it was. Are you sure you didn't touch anything while you were there?" He asked.

"No, as a matter of fact I can't even remember going into the temple. I just keep getting these visions of seeing it in the open sand plains" Daniel replied.

Jack stopped and stared at him "Open sand plains?" He questioned.

"Uh, yeah. It was like a dessert"

Without another word Jack turned on his heels and left the room.

"Jack? What's going on?" Daniel asked out loud. Dr Frasier shrugged as Daniel stood up and ran after Jack.

"Carter! Wake up" Jack called as he walked into Sam's ? What's wrong?" she asked tiredly, struggling to sit up.

"We've got a problem, I think someone been playing with Daniel's mind" Jack told her. Sam was fully awake now.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"You know how Danny-boy went walk-about today and reckons he found a temple?" Jack began. Sam nodded, still confused.

"Well now he says he keeps having visions of this temple in open sand plains. Only problem is-"

"The entire planet was forest covered" Sam finished as she suddenly caught on to what he was saying.

"You think someone's put these visions in Daniels head?" She questioned.

"Happened before didn't it, we all got the vision Daniel was dead once before and now its happening to him" Jack concluded.

Just then Daniel came running in the room, looking between his two friends.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Authors note Dun, dun, dun.... Ok not really. Well that concludes the second chapter so stay tuned for chapter three coming soon!! Hehe.

P.S. Don't forget about that little button below if you have anything you want to say. Thankyou and ta ta for now!!


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story or anything else to do with Stargate.

Authors note Well hello again!!! Here is the next chapter for your viewing pleasure. I thank all my reviewers once again for your kind comments and opinions: ) and I look forward to hearing from you all again.....please?...Anyway on with the story!!!

Visions - chapter 3

"So what you're saying is you want to go back to P69 234 because you think Dr Jackson is having visions?" General Hammond asked from the head of the table in the briefing room.

"I don't think I'm having visions, I know I am" Daniel replied.

"But you don't know for sure that something on this planet cause this" General Hammond stated.

"No sir but we would still like to go back and have a look around" Sam said. She glanced across the table at Daniel, who seemed to be staring straight ahead, unblinking.

"Daniel, are you ok?" She asked.

He didn't reply. He stared straight at Sam with a look of horror on his face. The Sam he saw was not sitting across from him asking if he was ok? She was screaming in pain as though someone was stabbing her with a knife. Daniel tried to move. He wanted so desperately to stop the blood that was pouring from the wounds in her chest and back, but again he found he could not move.

"It's happening again!" Jack stated. He jump up from his seat and moved towards Daniel as General Hammond called for Dr Frasier.

"Come on buddy, snap out of it" Jack said, shaking Daniel's shoulders.

Daniel's arm swung upwards and connected with Jack's cheek. The unexpected blow caused Jack to fall backwards. Teal'c instantly stood up and advanced towards Daniel.

"No Teal'c, just leave him" Jack said from the ground. Daniel wrapped his arms around himself as tears began to roll down his pale cheeks.

"Sir? Permission to return to P69234 and find out what the hell is going on?" Sam asked the general.

"Permission granted" He replied instantly.

Dr Frasier rushed into the room and over to Daniel.

"Careful Doc he's a bit violent at the moment" Jack warned her.

She looked at Jack and noticed the dark purple bruise already forming on his face.

"Don't you go anywhere, I'm checking that out next" She told him.

Teal'c stood close to Daniel and prepared himself for any sudden moves he might make. Dr Frasier slowly took off Daniel's glasses and shone her pen light in his eyes.

"He's catatonic sir, I'm getting no response" She stated, standing upright.

"So what do we do?" Sam asked.

"We wait it out, there's really nothing more we can do" Dr Frasier replied.

"I want to know the minute he has snapped out of this thing and I want you all back on that planet and fixing this problem, dismissed" General Hammond demanded as he left the room.

"Colonel O'Neill sir" Dr Frasier gestured for him to follow her. Jack sighed and followed her to the infirmary.

"I will go and get the gear ready for when we leave" Sam told Teal'c.

"And I shall remain here and watch over Daniel Jackson" Teal'c replied. Sam nodded and left the room.

After a few minutes of sitting in complete silence, Daniel finally came out of his trance.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" He whispered.

"I do not know the answer to your question Daniel Jackson but soon we are to return to the planet and we shall investigate further" Teal'c replied.

"I keep seeing them dying...my friends, I can't stand this" Daniel said quietly, staring at his hands.

"Perhaps this is your worst fear Daniel Jackson, the reason for these visions may be to cause you great pain" Teal'c suggested.

"Well it's working!" Daniel shouted. He suddenly clutched at his head as pain seared through it. Then it left as quickly as it came.

"Are you alright Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked, concerned for his friend.

"I'm fine. Where are Jack and Sam?" Daniel asked.

"Captain Carter is preparing the necessary equipment for our departure and Colonel O'Neill...." Teal'c paused. "Is in the infirmary".

"Why is he there?" Daniel asked.

Teal'c stared at Daniel for a moment, not quite sure how to tell him.

"You injured him"

Authors note Don't worry the next chapter will be posted soon. Hope you all like it and goodnight!!!


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story or anything else to do with Stargate. But I do own two new characters that appear in this chapter...Yay!!

Authors note Woohoo schools out forever, I just finished yr 12 I'm so happy!! Anyway back to whats important.... Here is chapter 4, sorry it too a bit longer for this one, just spend the whole weekend partying. Enjoy that story and don't forget to review..please?!!!

Visions – chapter 4

SG1 stood in the control room, waiting to get the ok to travel to P69234.

"SG1 you have a go" General Hammond stated.

"Beginning chevron encoding now" Hariman called. The doors opened and SG1 stepped out towards the stargate.

"Make sure you keep an eye on Dr Jackson and please bring him back sane" General Hammond told Jack.

"Will do sir" Jack replied as chevron seven was locked in.

"I'm really sorry about hitting you Jack" Daniel said as the walked up the ramp.

Jack grinned and patted Daniel on the back.

"Let's just call it even shall we?" He replied.

The SG1 team walked through the stargate and moments later found themselves on the deserted planet.

"Where do we start?" Sam asked out loud.

All around them was trees except for the small clearing in which the stargate was located. Daniel stepped forwards and looked around intensely. After a while he began to walk west, through the trees.

"Daniel, where are you going?" Jack asked in a warning tone.

Daniel ignored him and kept heading west with a determined look on his face. The other three SG1 members looked at each other with puzzled expressions and followed him.

"Where is he leading us?" Sam asked as they struggled to keep up with Daniel's fast pace.

Suddenly Daniel stopped dead in his tracks, almost causing the others to fall over him. He frowned and looked around as if trying to figure out which way to go. He turned and began to head south, continuing his rapid pace. Soon he stopped again and turned to face the others.

"Here" He said in a voice unlike his own.

"What's here Daniel?" Sam asked.

They realized that Daniel could not have possibly known where they were and figured that whatever was causing the visions in his head was also controlling his actions.

Daniel pointed to a thick area of bushes and trees, completely covering the path. Jack stepped forwards with caution and began to push his way through the bushes. Soon his voice could be heard, telling them to come through. They all followed him and gasped at the sight before them. It was like the forest had suddenly been replaced with a desert. There was a village with small huts and large pyramids surrounding them.

"There are strange aliens on this planet" Teal'c stated pointing out a small group patrolling the village.

They had abnormally large ears and noses and wore steel armor over their clothes.

"Well this explains Daniel's vision of the temple in the desert" Sam said, crouching down as not to be seen.

"Do you think they would mind if we popped in to say hello?" Jack wondered out aloud.

"Where is Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c suddenly asked, interrupting Jack.

The three SG1 members looked around to find that Daniel was no longer with them.

"Not again" Jack groaned as they made there way back through the bushes.

This time they did not have to search long before they found Daniel standing behind a tree, watching something on the other side.

"Daniel you have really got to stop doing that" Jack told him as they got closer.

Daniel turned around and motioned them to be quiet. Jack peered through the trees and noticed what Daniel was looking at. It was a boy, no older than six or seven. He was crouching behind a bush, breathing as though he had just run a mile. At the sound of Jack's voice the little boy quickly stood up and looked around wildly. Daniel slowly stepped out from behind the bush and smiled at the boy.

"It's alright, we won't hurt you. My name is Daniel Jackson, what's yours?" Daniel asked.

The little boy looked between the four people in front of him as if considering whether to trust them or not.

"A..Aryan" He replied in a scared voice.

"Why are you hiding up here?" Sam asked, crouching down to his level.

"I gave some bread to a slave...are you going to punish me?" The small blond boy asked.

"No, were not going to punish you. Were travelers from a planet called earth" Daniel replied.

"And we have a bit of a problem so do you have a leader or someone we could talk to?" Jack added.

"My father, he owns the village, I will take you to him" Aryan replied as he stood up and led them down the slope.

Authors note Sooo what ya all think? Good? Bad? I'd love to know. By the way, I also love reading stories as much as I love writing them so if ya got any suggestion for a good fic, let me know ok? Hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for chapter 5 coming soon.....


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stargate characters in this story or anything else to do with Stargate.

Visions chapter five

In the village, most of the people looked like normal humans. It was only the guards that were obviously a different species completely. Aryan led the SG1 team to a large temple at the end of the village. It was made completely out of stone and was surrounded by statues. Almost all of the people in the village were working on building the pyramids. They were all dressed in rags and using ropes to heave the heavy slabs to the top.

"Aryan what have I told you about bringing unwanted guests into my temple!" A loud angry voice shouted.

A large pudgy man came walking down the stairs towards them. He suddenly stopped at the sight of Daniel and smiled.

"Ah but you my friend are not unwanted at all" He told Daniel. The archaeologist was slightly taken back.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Daniel asked.

"My dear boy, do you not remember me?" The guy questioned, grinning. Daniel suddenly had a flashback.

Daniel pulled hard against the restraints that held him to the bed. The room was small and made completely of stone. He felt a pair of hands holding his head still while another fixed straps around his forehead and neck. As much as he tried he could not move any part of his body. Daniel screamed for Jack, Sam and Teal'c, he had no idea where they were or what their situation was. He knew it was hopeless to struggle but he kept doing out mostly out of fear of not know what was going to happen. A pudgy face appeared above his with a huge grin. It was the man he saw in the temple, that's why the man had known him. What did he do?

"Soon you will be mine" The man had said. Then Daniel blacked out.

"Daniel!" Jack cried and caught his body before it hit the ground.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Sam demanded, pointing her gun at the man.

"I merely gave him a memory of our first meeting" The man replied calmly.

"You will fix what you have done to Daniel Jackson" Teal'c told him.

The man just laughed. "I can not fix what I do not know how" He replied.

"But father you do –" Aryan began but before he could finish he was backhanded across the face.

"I did not give you permission to speak, now leave my temple" He shouted at the boy. Aryan ran off quickly, holding his bleeding nose.

"Even if I did know how, I do not wish to fix this. He is mine" The man said angrily.

"He is not yours, you have no right to him" Sam yelled back.

"Come on were getting out of here, Teal'c grab Daniel" Jack said, standing up.

"No, he stays" The man agued.

"We're not leaving without him" Jack told the man.

"Then you will all be killed" He replied as six guards came into the room pointing large weapons at the SG1 team.

Jack and Sam began to fire off their guns which seemed to startle the guards as they had never seen this type of weapon before.

"Lets go, Teal'c" Jack called.

Teal'c picked Daniel up and they ran out the temple still firing their guns to scare off the guards.

"Carter, get us out of here" Jack yelled as he dodged a fireball from the enemy's weapon.

Sam ran ahead to the DHD and dialed in earth's code. Once the stargate came to life, they ran though it and stumbled out the other side.

"Close the iris" Jack screamed. General Hammond and his crew done so immediately and soon after there was a loud bang against the metal seal.

"What the hell happened?" General Hammond asked once the banging had stopped.

"We were attacked sir, they tried to capture Daniel" Sam explained, out of breath.

On seeing Daniel's unconscious form upon Teal'c's shoulders, General Hammond called for a medical team.

"Are they the ones responsible for Dr Jackson's illness?" General Hammond asked.

"Yes sir they are and they were not willing to reverse it either. That's the reason we were attacked" Sam replied.

"Very well, briefing in one hour" General Hammond said as Dr Frasier and her team came in with a stretcher.


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any other the stargate characters or anything else to do with stargate.

Hey guys, thank you for all your reviews, I'm really glad you all like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Visions – chapter 6

Jack watched over Daniel as he lay unconscious in the infirmary bed. Jack could tell he was having the visions again. The way he moaned as his head rolled from side to side in a painful way. He constantly clenched and unclenched his fist in frustration.

"Colonel O'Neill, could I see you in my office please?" Dr Frasier asked softly.

Jack nodded and followed her into her office where Sam and Teal'c were already waiting with the same confused look on their faces.

"What's going on Doc?" Jack asked, crossing his arm.

"I've just been looking over Dr Jackson's test results and I'm afraid I have some bad news" She looked around at them sympathetically.

Dr Frasier pulled out Daniel's scans and held them up to the light for them all to see.

"This is Dr Jackson's cat scan, as you can see this part here is his normal functioning brain" She pointed to the larger section.

She then moved her finger to the other section which covered nearly a quarter of Daniel's brain.

"This here is the effected part of Dr Jackson's brain" She continued.

"What does this mean?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid Daniel has a tumor" She told them softly.

Jacks arms dropped and Sam left out a small gasp.

"You can fix him right?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry Colonel, I don't even know what's caused this. The tests I ran yesterday showed no signs of this" She replied sadly.

"I do not understand" Teal'c stated, looking around at everyone's horror struck faces.

"It means he's sick Teal'c, It means if we don't do something soon he's going to die" Jack spat as he stormed out the room.

"Should I not have said that Captain Carter?" Teal'c asked.

Sam shook her head "It's alright, just let him be alone"

Teal'c paused to think for a moment then spoke again.

"If I am not mistaken, I do believe we are due in the briefing room"

Sam nodded sadly and gave Dr Frasier a small "Thank you" before leaving the room followed by Teal'c.

"General Hammond, permission to return to P69 234?" Jack asked as he stormed into the briefing room.

"Permission denied Colonel, there's a heavily armed army waiting on that planet" General Hammond replied.

"Daniel is dieing, we have to go back" Jack agued.

"I will not risk anymore of my men becoming infected with this disease or killed which is what will happen if you go back" General Hammond explained.

"So what, we're supposed to just sit here and let Daniel die?" Jack asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Colonel but the answer is no, we will do what we can for Dr Jackson here on base" General Hammond told him.

"That's not good enough, we don't have the technology and you know it" Jack shouted.

"Colonel O'Neill I order you to stand down" General Hammond demanded.

Jack sat down and clenched his teeth as he fought not to remark.

"He's right sir, going back would be too risky, and we would only be putting ourselves in danger" Sam told Jack.

Jack nodded slowly, still unconvinced that they shouldn't go. Suddenly the room lit up with a flashing red light.

"Warning, incoming traveler" The loud speaker called.

General Hammond frowned.

"No one is due back until tomorrow?" He stated. The four of them stood up and hurried down to the control room.

"What have we got?" General Hammond asked Hariman.

"I don't know, the computer doesn't recognize the code" He replied.

"Well close the iris" General Hammond said, surprised that he had not done so already.

"That's the problem sir, I can't, the computers have all been infected with some kind of virus" Hariman explained.

"He's right sir, all the computer are down" Sam said staring at the messed up screen.

"Defense teams prepare yourselves for open fire on my command" General Hammond shouted through the microphone.

The stargate came to life and everyone in the room stared and waited.


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any other the stargate characters or anything else to do with stargate.

Hello everyone. Thank you once again for all your reviews and comments. For _Quick-demon,_ I know which episode you're talking about, I actually watched that for the first time today (I'm a little behind on my season 6) and there are some slight similarities but nothing major (phew!) Sorry this chapter's a little short again but I'll try and make them longer in the future. Anyways, looking forward to hearing from you all again I hope, enjoy the story!!!

Visions

A little blond boy stepped cautiously through the gate, looking around with wide eyes. It was the boy SG1 had met on P69234.

"Hold fire" General Hammond demanded as Jack, Sam and Teal'c went down to where Aryan stood silently.

"Hello, do you remember me?" Sam asked the boy.

Aryan hesitated for a moment, eyeing off the defense teams with their guns.

"Yes, your name is Sam, and yours is Jack" Aryan replied looking up at Jack.

"Aryan, how did you do that? With the computers" Sam asked crouching down to Aryans level.

"I did not, my uncle interrupted your computer programming. He apologizes and will restore them as so as I return" Aryan explained.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"I am come to warn you the Daniels life is in danger" Aryan told them.

"Yeah well we kind of figured that one out ourselves" Jack replied sarcastically.

"Aryan, can you tell us what has caused this to happen to Dr Jackson?" Sam asked, placing her hands on the boy's shoulders.

Aryan nodded. "My father has placed a device in Daniels brain that allows him to have control over his thoughts and memories as he has done so with all his slaves" He explained. Jacks jaw fell open and Sam frowned.

"We have done test on Dr Jackson and they don't show any kind of device in him" Sam said out loud.

"The device is very small and it is easily hidden. But you must hurry, he is not immune to this device as we on our planet are. If you do not remove it, he will die" Aryan told them nervously.

"Hang on just a minute. Your father is trying to kill Daniel in the most painful and disturbing way possible and you're trying to help him? Why should we even believe you?" Jack demanded.

"Because it's true. I am against what my father does to his people as is my uncle, but no one on our planet has the power to stop him. I only wish to help your friend" Aryan said sadly.

"I think he's telling the truth Colonel, it all fits" Sam said standing up. Jack nodded.

"Bring him to the infirmary, lets find Dr Frasier" Jack said as he and Teal'c began to walk away.

"I cannot, I must go back before my father finds that I am gone" Aryan told them.

Jack looked from the kid to General Hammond who nodded in agreement.

"Very well, we'll send him back immediately" He ordered for the encoding.

Sam smiled at the boy as she stood up.

"Thank you for your help, we will try everything we can to help you and your people" She told him. The boy nodded as he turned to the stargate and soon disappeared.


End file.
